


Points of Authority

by asterisks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Flirting, Goth Castiel, Goth!Castiel, M/M, Plot Twists, Punk Castiel, Tattooed Castiel, punk!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisks/pseuds/asterisks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a junior in high school who returns back to town after summer vacation. Unfortunately, he meets someone that gets under his skin. Castiel, a senior who's a sarcastic rebel that likes to taunt him in every way possible. He himself doesn't like the guy at first but this guy sure likes and knows a lot about Dean. Soon they manage to force themselves into each others' lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scream and Shout

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a different Castiel. He's more edgy and has tattoos and piercings. So he might seem slightly out of character at some points. c:

Dean didn't miss the early mornings that consisted of last minute homework and rushed breakfast. He was sure no one enjoyed the hectic mess of school mornings. He had grown so used to getting up in the afternoon that to suddenly shifting from noon to 5am was becoming a challenge.

It was only the first day.

* * *

It was halfway through the school day and Dean had study hall in the main library. It was like his routine last year so he stuck with it. He'd sit at a table towards the back by the bookshelves. It was secluded and provided him a place to do homework and to sleep if he had none. You could say he thought of the spot as a midday getaway.

He walked down the mystery section isle and brushed his fingers along the older dusty books. Despite what people thought, Dean actually enjoyed school- he really enjoyed reading. It was something about the texture of an old book that brought him joy. The way the books smelled and how the pages made a certain noise with age. It appealed to him and he would deny it to his grave if anyone knew. Along with his love for comic books. Let's be honest, he was a undercover nerd. He was smart and received good grades. Clearly he didn't share that with anyone but his family because his friends assumed that he didn't like school. He figured after two years it was a bit too late to burst their bubbles and inform them that just because he spent a lot of time devoted to lacrosse didn't mean he disliked other things.

When he made it to the secluded area he stopped right in his tracks. He felt some type of entitlement to that table but he understood that it was open to the public- not just him. Still, two years of claiming that table provided him with a form of attachment.

And now he was presented with a guy sitting there with his feet up on the table and Dean wasn't sure how to handle it. Who the hell was this guy? He didn't recognize him. The guy had on a black sweater that was a bit distracting since it hugged his body. Dean didn't even want to acknowledge the tight black jeans with the rip on the knee so his eyes scanned over the dark brown combat boots with the zippers on the side.

"Are you going stare at me all day or have a seat?" The mysterious guy questioned.

Dean's gaze drifted up to the lips that emitted that soft yet gravelly voice. He was then greeted with rose colored lips with a lip ring on the left side of his bottom lip. Then his gaze traveled to the bluest eyes he'd ever come across in his life.

 _Shit_.

"Uh, yeah." He walked over to the table after taking off his jacket and tossing his bag on the floor. He reached for the chair directly across from the guy but was stopped.

"Oh, not right there, sweetheart." He said, motioning to the seat next to him. "Right here." He gave a coy smile and patted the cushioned chair.

"Whatever." Nonchalantly playing along came easy to him but his heart was racing unbelievably out of control.

Why? He wasn't sure.

He seated himself next to the guy and sighed as he nervously looked down at his phone. There wasn't much else to look at, either stare at the bookshelves, his phone, or the blue-eyed prince of gorgeousness sitting next to him. He could have gotten a book but he felt eyes on him so he didn't risk getting up to get one. He didn't even want to move an inch let along a few feet.

"So, freckles, how's the first day back to school treating you?" He asked, eyes scanning over Dean.

Dean finally broke his glare from his phone in favor of glancing at the guy. _Freckles_? "Good I guess, just kind of tired." He trailed off, taking notice of the boy's eyes roaming over his body.

He smirked and ran his tongue over the lip ring. Clearly that was habitual as well as attractive.

"The hell you smirking for?" Dean asked as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"That's not of import."

They went quiet for a moment and it seemed like hours in Dean's mind. This guy was weird. Dean decidedly cleared his throat then tapped the mahogany table and spoke. "What's your name?"

He grinned and swung his legs from atop the table and turned to face Dean. "You have freckles and to die for green eyes. You are quite attractive, you know? Too bad I didn't notice you last year."

That caught Dean off guard. A guy was hitting on him so his first reaction was purely out of surprise. So being the snarky teen that he was he muttered, "bite me."

"You can at least let me buy you dinner first but I'm all for foreplay."

Dean flushed and glanced away. "Sorry, I don't do dicks."

"Metaphorically or literally? You could be calling me a dick and implying that you don't do _dicks_ which could mean you would not _do_ me. Or you could be stating that you don't do dicks," he paused. "As in actual dicks."

Dean's eye twitched. He was sure this would be the guy to get him sent to jail. "Dude, you're a pain in the ass."

"In more ways than one." He pushed back from the table and stood. "I guess I will be seeing you around, freckles." He grabbed his backpack off the back of the chair and threw it over his shoulder. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Dean Winchester." He grinned and fled out of the emergency exit door which set off the alarms.

Yup, this guy was definitely going to be the reason that would get Dean sent to jail.

* * *

Dean spent the next hour in the principal's office explaining that he didn't set off the alarm but he also wouldn't give up the person who did it. He was still wondering how this guy even knew his name.

His story was, "I was sitting there with my headphones on and the next thing I know I look up from my phone and the emergency lights are flashing. I wouldn't set off an alarm then stick around for someone to show up. How dumb do you think I am?"

"And you didn't see who walked out the door?" The man asked.

"Texting is a bad habit, dude. It takes over my surroundings. So nah, I didn't see anybody walk out."

The man sighed and nodded as he grabbed the bridges of his nose. "Alright, you can head to your last class. I'll contact you if I have any more questions."

Dean stood and exited the office. They were acting like it was a federal investigation but he knew it was serious because the building had to be evacuated.

He was five minutes late to his class and the principal had called the teacher to inform her that Dean was coming late and to excuse him.

"It's nice of you to join us, Mr. Winchester." The teacher teased.

"Sorry about that." He replied as he waltzed over to the only seat open. Walking down the row he locked eyes on that asshole. He made a face and reluctantly sat down in front of him. What were the odds?

He was impressed. He was expecting a call down to the principal's office for setting off the alarms but this Dean guy took the heat. Oh yeah, he was _very_ impressed.

The teen leaned over Dean's shoulder and whispered lowly into his ear when the teacher returned to writing on the board. "Castiel, my name is Castiel."

Dean smiled to himself and nodded. Well at least something good came out of the situation.

Castiel sat back down in his seat and glanced back out the window with a smile. Maybe this school year wouldn't be a drag after all.

* * *

After class, Castiel swiftly collected his things and fled the classroom. Dean was close behind.

"Dude, you could have gotten me suspended."

"Your point?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Right, you don't care."

Castiel swung around and yanked Dean closer by slipping two of his fingers into the teen's front pocket and pulling him close. "I never said I didn't care." He cooed lowly.

Dean blinked and looked down at the space between them- or the lack thereof.

"I just wanted to know your point."

"Well um, I just uh- well shit."

Castiel laughed and removed his fingers from Dean's pockets. "Alright then, moving on to the next order of business." He smiled and continued to walk.

Dean followed.

"Were there any repercussions?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope."

"Good. So you can not be pissed at me." He grinned and stopped again. "Freckles, you have any plans to attend to right now?"

"No. Why?"

"Good, you are coming with me."

"And where exactly are we going?"

"Oh relax; I don't bite- unless you're into that. Consent means everything, my friend."

"What the fuck, man?"

Castiel laughed.

They slipped into silence but it was far from awkward. Despite the fact he just met this guy he was oddly comfortable around him. "By the way, how did you know my name?"

"I kind of saw you with a friend of mine this summer. She told me your name." He grinned and pulled his keys from his pockets. "You sure you're ready to get into a strangers car?"

Dean huffed. "Yes because you are totally going to have your way with me, right?"

"Oh don't tempt me."

Dean just shook his head. "Seriously though, where are we going?"

"To see an old friend."


	2. Recollection of Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a deeper outlook on who Castiel is. Despite Dean's curiosity, Castiel is successfully starting to grow on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more back story on Cas soon. c:

Dean sat in the passenger's seat glancing out at the buildings they flew past. He had questions but the guy seemed to be the cryptic type so he knew he wouldn't get an answer right away. "So, purely out of curiosity, what friend did you see me with this summer?"

"Meg."

"Ah, gotcha." He went quiet again and relaxed in the seat. "Cat got your tongue or something?"

The car suddenly stopped and slid into the parking lot like it was a perfect fit for the space. Dean was impressed, he hadn't seen someone drive like that since- well since himself. He raised a brow as his eyes scanned over the building. "A tattoo shop?" Dean questioned.

Castiel grinned and turned to face his company. "Yes."

"Alright then." They exited the car and headed inside.

"Anna, is Crowley ready for me?" Castiel asked, leaning on the counter lazily. From what Dean observed, Castiel was a regular there since he seemed so relaxed and in place.

Dean eyed the red headed girl and smiled. She was cute, long red hair with, big eyes and tattoos.

Anna looked up from her magazine and nodded with a smirk. "He was ready six hours ago, Castiel."

"I decided not to skip school."

"Let me guess, because of squirrel over there?" An accented voice from the doorway murmured.

Dean frowned. "Squirrel?"

Crowley smirked and motioned for the two to follow him into the back room.

"So, I think I like the idea of you having your way with me better than watching someone stab you with a needle." Dean whispered.

Castiel laughed as he flopped down into the leather chair. "I propose that we do both. You know, for scientific purposes. Testing your hypothesis is your way to knowledge."

Dean rolled his eyes. He considered Castiel a walking contradiction. The guy was snarky and polite at the same time. He was rude but in an articulately intelligent way. He didn't hate it but he was still getting used to it. "What are you getting?" He asked while cohesively changing the subject.

"Feathers." He pulled off his shirt and leaned back in the chair as directed by Crowley's motioning hand. "Right here," he pointed to his hip bones.

There were three reasons why it was bad for Castiel to remove his shirt. One: the guy had a nice body, only a fool wouldn't notice. He had a toned chest, defined abs, squeezable hips and fuck, he should probably look somewhere other than at Castiel. Two: there were other tattoos and Dean might have had a thing for people who had ink. There was a display of charred wings on his back coming from his shoulder blades and small silhouettes of birds on both of his wrists traveling up the inside of his forearms. They were all beautiful. Then there were the piercings- those were an entirely different distraction that he tried hard to keep them from distracting him. Overall, he was fucked because this guy who obviously knew him was becoming more and more attractive by the minute.

"Nice." He finally said after his thought invoked delay.

Crowley slid up to Castiel and held up a piece of paper. "Just like these, right?"

Castiel nodded and relaxed in the seat.

Dean took a seat as well. He might as well get comfortable too if he was going to sit and watch this guy get a tattoo.

* * *

A few hours later Castiel was all set to go. The feathers turned out nicely if you asked Dean. They looked so light and like they were made for Castiel's hips.

_Location, location, location._

"Not bad." Castiel commented as they made their way back to the car. He enjoyed seeing a freshly finished tattoo. He had long ago learned to ignore the slight pain from them.

When Dean slid into the vehicle he leaned his head back against the seat. "So tell me this, why bring me with you to get a tattoo?"

"You are quite interesting, Dean."

"I'm nothing special."

Castiel started the car and skidded out of the parking lot. "That is a tragic misconception of you. I guess I will have to prove you wrong, won't I?"

Dean shook his head and glanced out the window like he had before. "Yeah, you have fun with that."

"I plan to."

* * *

When they made it back to town, Castiel dropped Dean back off at their school so he could retrieve his car. They had talked for a moment before he walked Dean to the impala; he still had a lot to say.

Dean was just about to open the driver's door when a hand shot out from behind him and pressed against the door to keep it closed. He turned his head some to catch a glimpse of bright blue eyes staring back.

"Dean," Castiel whispered as he pressed closer and rested his chin on the crook of Dean's neck.

Dean shivered at the closeness but managed to keep his composure. "Yeah, Cas?"

"I wish to see you again."

"Uh, well um, sure." He turned to where they were face-to-face now. "Next weekend, we should um..." He paused because he acknowledged that Castiel's face was inches away from his own. "Um, next weekend we should hang out."

Castiel dropped his hand to Dean's hip and slid it down and around to his back pocket. "Okay." He swiped the other's phone and hit the home button to light up the phone. "Unlock it for me?"

"It's Mary; 6279." He didn't know why he told him that but his filter had long ago burnt out.

Castiel typed it in then added his number. "Call me." He pressed the phone against Dean's chest and pulled away. He headed back to his car seconds later and left Dean standing there, still pressed up against the driver's door. He was a complete wreck. "See you around, freckles."

* * *

Dean, that next Friday like he suggested, ended up inviting Castiel over to his house to do homework and to figure out who the hell this guy was.

Dean sat in his computer chair as he finished up the last of his homework. For some reason, he had been spending a lot of that time sneaking glances of Castiel scribbling in his notebook rather than focusing on his own work. He hadn't realized how invested he was becoming in the guy but he didn't mind.

Castiel was sitting on Dean's bed waiting for him to finish. He had told Dean that he wanted to take him somewhere but it was a surprise and he'd have to wait to find out what it was. It had been exactly a week since they had officially met and Castiel loved every moment of it. Dean was so animated and exciting; it was nice to be around someone like that for a change.

"So uh, Cas, I've been meaning to ask you about something." He said as he finished off his homework.

Castiel grinned and focused his gaze back on the Winchester at the desk. "Well by all means, ask away, freckles."

Dean rolled his eyes at the nickname as he pushed away from his desk. "The meaning, the meaning behind your tattoos- you know like why did you decide to get them specifically?"

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment before pushing up from the bed. He swiftly moved over to the other teen and perched himself right in Dean's lap with his legs on either side of him. "I see someone is very curious today." He tilted his head and smiled before pulling off his shirt. "Okay," he started as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "Pick one and I will tell you about it."

Dean placed his hands on Castiel's sides and slowly moved them- his fingers lightly touching the smooth skin and tracing up and around to the charred wings on his back. They were beautifully executed; they started at the shoulder blades and flowed down to his lower back. The charred element to them made it all pop. "Tell me about this one first." He said voice soft and enticing.

Dean brushed his fingers over Castiel's back but stopped when he realized what he was doing. They were just friends. _Right?_ That was becoming a reoccurring question in his mind.

Castiel grinned and closed his eyes. "Well, everyone in my family is named after angels, Dean. Personally, I do not feel very worthy of that title but for some reason, people think otherwise. In fact, I consider myself more of a fallen piece in the family; a fallen, broken angel." His eyes opened and Dean was staring wide-eyed at him, bright greens filled with questions.

"Why do you feel like-"

Castiel hushed him. "That is a story reserved for when we both have on significantly less pieces of clothing. Now please, pick another."

Dean swallowed thickly and nodded. "Alright, tell me about this one." His index finger traced over the small paragraph on Cas' ribs that wasn't even in English. "What's it say?" He asked.

Castiel smiled. "It is a prayer of protection in Enochian. My mother was captivated by the language and well, before she died she would chant it to me." Cas smiled softly and placed his hand over Dean's. He was enjoying this more than he let on. "Next."

Dean pointed to the silhouette of a flock of black birds on both of Cas' wrists that traveled up the inside of his forearms.

Castiel leaned in closer and pressed their foreheads together. He closed his eyes once again and spoke lowly. "One word Dean, freedom."

"Oh?"

"Yes, freedom with no expectations or standards, the only requirement is to soar and find different destinations to explore."

Dean smirked and tilted his head back as both of his hands dropped to Castiel's hips again. He didn't think the depth of reasoning would be so deep. "Okay, the feathers you got last week on your hip bones. Why'd you get them?"

Castiel smirked and lifted his head. "Have you ever felt like flying away from everything? Well I guess this is a symbolism of some sort for me." He brought his hand to Dean's cheek and smirked. "I think that I need to get you inked up, Dean Winchester."

Dean grabbed Cas' wrist and nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

Castiel shifted and pushed out of Dean's lap.

Dean sighed after Cas stood. His first instinct was to pull him back, but he didn't. "Cas?"

Castiel flopped back down onto Dean's bed and stared at him. "Yes, Dean?"

He had so many questions and he didn't want to cross any lines but somehow managed to blurt it out anyway. "What exactly are you trying to fly away from?"

Castiel smirked and leaned back on the bed to get comfortable. For the longest he stared at the ceiling and contemplated on how to carefully answer Dean's question. He wasn't the secretive type but he also didn't go around telling his life story to every pretty face that he came into contact with. Good thing Dean wasn't just a pretty face. "I suppose because of bad decisions and unhealthy relationships. Still, my wings are charred and broken, remember? So I am not going anywhere." He shifted to his side so that his back was facing Dean. He stared off towards the window and smiled weakly. "Not anytime soon."

Dean stood from the chair and made his way over to the bed. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that he had crossed over into something deeper than met the eye. He dropped it. "You tired? I thought you had to take me somewhere?"

Castiel rolled back over onto his back and gazed up at Dean. "Your assumptions that exclude me taking you somewhere in your bed are appalling.

Dean blushed and looked away. "You're such a dick."

"I was sure we established that a week ago. Have you forgotten?" He reached his hand out and lightly tugged at Dean's shirt. "Lay down with me." He requested.

Dean silently climbed over his friend.

For the rest of that day, they remained in Dean's bed talking about things that weren't very important or significant.

They just enjoyed each other's company.


End file.
